Love Changes Everything
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Short looks into an important day for Yusei, Jack, Carly, Kiryu, Aki and Divine. Love is gained and lost. People are broken and hurt. People realize things about themselves and each other. Somewhat a sequel to my story "Nightmares".


**Title:** Love Changes Everything

**Synopsis:** Short looks into an important day for Yusei, Jack, Carly, Kiryu, Aki and Divine. Love is gained and lost. People are broken and hurt. People realize things about themselves and each other.

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: For some reason, Carly/Kiryu has become one of my favorite pairings. I don't know how I got this idea, or how it even works, but I've been writing non-stop about them. Since I am the first person on the site to write about them I'll call it… Darkshipping. I'm giddy; I got to name a ship! YES. But enjoy this; I worked very hard on it when I should have been writing other things. Oh, by the way, the Aki section of this can be considered a sequel to my fic "Nightmares". A few people asked me to write more about it, so I gave them a taste here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, because if I did there would be a lot more of Kiryu and a lot less of Crow.

--

"Who is she?" Yusei asked causing Jack to whip his head around, almost getting whiplash.

"What?!" The former king asked loudly, and embarrassed. How could Yusei have known about her?

"You're unfocused, and you keep taking that pair of glasses out of your coat." He said. It always amazed, no, annoyed Jack how Yusei could be so insightful. Whenever Jack had something that he wanted to keep private Yusei could always see right through him. "Whose glasses are those Jack?" Yusei asked curiously.

Jack and Yusei had history; Yusei had known Jack better than almost anyone else in the world. When there was something wrong with Jack, Yusei could tell, and Yusei knew that something was bothering Jack, and it had to do with whoever those glasses belonged to.

"They were a friend's." Jack said, trying to close the subject. Carly was gone, and Jack had to find her. That was why he was fighting the Dark Signers; that was his mission. He knew that he would never rest easy again until she was safely annoying him once again. For it had been his fault that she ad disappeared, and he needed to make sure that she returned to him.

"A friend?" Yusei asked with his eyebrows raised. Yusei knew, and believed in the ties and bonds of friendship more than the average person, but the way that Jack would get a far off look in his eyes, drop out of conversations and stare at those glasses… those weren't things that you did for a friend. That's what you would do when you're in love.

Yusei would know. He felt the same.

"Yes Yusei, a friend." Jack said as he stood up. Yusei followed his lead, though he stopped talking. He knew that Jack no longer wanted to talk about it, though Yusei was still curious. Who was the girl who could have possibly captured the heart of the infamous King?

--

"This will be your room." Demark said to the nervous girl in front of him. She smiled and thanked him quietly. He felt for the girl, dying was never easy, but he did think that she ought to be a bit more grateful for the opportunities that being a Dark Signer brought. She had been granted a second life, an eternal life, yet all she could do was sit and cry.

He walked away, shaking his head.

Carly walked into the small apartment. It was nice. The furniture was high quality and the technology was much better than her old apartment. _Old apartment_. She thought with a pang of unhappiness. It was that apartment that Jack had stayed in.

"He probably doesn't even think of me." She said quietly to herself as she put her bag down on the ground. She sat down next to it and opened it up, carefully taking out the few possessions that she wished to take with her into her new life as a Dark Signer. "He probably doesn't even care about me." She whispered as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

It was nothing new for Carly. In the past week her life had been totally changed. A week ago today she was dueling Divine, and she had died. After living at Misty's apartment for a few days, she had finally decided to move into the Dark Signer's headquarters. Apparently, they had been waiting for her. They already had a room ready.

"Knock, knock." A voice said and Carly turned around to see Kiryu Kyosuke at her door, a smile on his somewhat frightening face. Carly wiped the tears away from her eyes and stood up.

"Hello." She said not quite making eye contact with him. Jack had told her about Kiryu, about what had happened between him and Yusei; that was the day that he had left her alone. A lone tear escaped out of Carly's eyes at the thought of Jack's abandonment.

Kiryu knew that he didn't have to be insightful, like Yusei, to know that this girl was hurting in some way.

"Aw darlin' what's wrong?" He asked as he put an arm around her. Before Kiryu had become a Dark Signer, he had been in the business of making people happy; of making them feel better, of putting some fun and fulfillment into their dull lives. When he saw the crying Dark Signer, Kiryu realized how old habits die-hard.

"Don't touch me!" Carly cried as she pushed the man away from her. "I know what you've done; I know how much of a bad person you are!" She yelled as she ran across the room from him. Jack had told her about his former friend; the murderer, the gang leader. She knew that he was a horrible person; Jack wouldn't have lied to her.

--

"You and Aki seemed to be rather comfortable together last night." Jack said trying to turn the conversation away from the subject of himself. Yusei turned his head, trying to make it seem like he was looking at the surroundings to his left, but both he and Jack knew that that was a lie. It was to hide the blush and smile that was currently crawling its way up his face.

"Aki and I are friends." He said as calmly as he could. He could feel his heart beat faster in his chest, just as it always did when someone mentioned Aki. Her name brought feelings to Yusei that he had never felt before. Feelings that he never wanted to leave.

"Where is she?" Jack asked. He hadn't seen the girl all day long. He hoped that she was feeling well. Life had been hard to Aki in the past few weeks.

Yusei looked back at Jack, all of the happiness he had felt a moment ago completely dissolved.

"She's back in the city." He said bitterly. "Mourning Divine."

--

Aki didn't know why she had come. She didn't understand how she could still have feelings for a man who did so much evil, and had so much hatred in his heart. But yet here she was, standing on the ruins of the Arcadia Movement, searching for any sign of the man who she had once loved.

"Divine." She whispered as she looked through the rubble and clutter of the former skyscraper. She wanted something, anything that she could take with her. Just something to remind her of the man who had took her in and kept her safe when she was alone and scared. All Aki wanted was a small piece of Divine for her to keep.

"There's nothing there, there's nothing left." A familiar voice said from behind her. She refused to turn around to address it, it couldn't be, and it wasn't possible. She began walking forward, pretending that hearing it was just momentary insanity. "The scavengers came already." The voice said with a chuckle. "They grabbed everything they could, any bit of the Arcadia Movement that they could find. They think that someday my old pair of gloves may be worth something."

"Maybe they will." Aki replied. "You never know." She continued walking forward, but now for a different reason. She knew that she was insane, that there was no possible way that who she thought was trailing her really was, but the thing that kept her from turning backwards, was the fear that if she were to look at him, he would disappear.

"You always were a dreamer Aki. No, I'll be forgotten in the end. We all will. Even the most famous and influential will not be remembered in time. I won't mean anything in the future but you Aki…" He paused and she stopped walking. "Aki, you could do great things, you could be remembered."

"I won't." She said. She didn't want to be manipulated by this man any longer.

"Aki, I'm gone now. It's only because of our powers that I can contact you once again. We will always be connected Aki, you know that. Carry on for me. Return the Arcadia Movement to its former glory. If you do this, I can be with you Aki. I can still make decisions for you. I can still _think_ for you. I love you Aki, and if you agree to carry on for me, we can still be together."

Aki took a step to the side. She could see his hair, the color of red wine, in the hairstyle that he had always worn it. She could almost make out the features on his face, and the trust that he put into his eyes.

"I… I…" Aki began.

"Don't think Aki." He said, sounding more and more appealing to the girl with every passing syllable. "Just agree and we can be together until the end of time. Our physic powers so great, that we can withstand the barriers of life and death, and chose to be together for all of eternity. Just agree Aki, and this can all be ours. Don't think, Aki. You don't have to think."

"Ye…" Aki began, but she stopped. This time, not by Divine, but by Yusei. He had told her that they were friends, that he would help and protect her now, along with her parents. All she needed to do with Yusei is think. With Yusei she could make her own decisions, with Yusei she could live whatever life she wanted.

Divine had done so much evil. He had hurt and killed without any remorse or thought. He had kept her in the dark and tarnished her name. He had tried to turn her away from everything that she loved.

Yusei wanted to give her everything in the world.

Divine wanted her to turn away from everything.

"No." Aki said, thinking for herself. "No, I will not be used by you any longer!" She yelled as she turned towards him.

She had just enough time to see the look of surprise in his eyes as he disappeared.

Perhaps forever.

Aki sunk to the ground, a thousand thoughts flying through her head.

But the one that came to her mind first was that now, she could think.

--

Kiryu was angry, no, he was more than angry, he was fuming with rage.

"You're no better!" He spat back at her, trying to keep himself from making her experience death a second time. "Misty told us all about what you did at the Arcadia Movement. Don't try to pretend that you didn't heartlessly murder Divine."

Carly, who had been full of energy and fear just a minute ago, slumped down on her knees, feeling years older in minutes. The tears began to fall from her eyes once again, silently.

"I… I did. I killed… I _killed_…" She said, stuttering, still unable to wrap her mind around the fact that she had actually killed someone. Kiryu looked at the girl and saw the same emotions that he, himself had felt when he had first killed and been betrayed by Yusei. He gingerly walked towards her and sat down, not making contact with her.

"I know how you feel." He said gently, remembering the days when his old friends would come to him with their troubles. "We all can. We won't judge you here Carly, just… just give us the same in return." He turned to the girl. Carly blinked in awe. Without realizing it his face had left its Dark Signer phase and reverted back to its human. Carly realized that he was sort of good looking, in an awkward sort of way. It wasn't the same as Jack, full of arrogance, confidence and self-importance, but it was a kind face. A human face, which unlike Jack's, showed how he felt when he felt it.

It wasn't the face that she wanted to see.

But it was a face that Carly believed that she could get used to.

"Okay." She said quietly as she stuck her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Just… just don't leave me." She said with tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and a picture of Jack immediately came to her mind.

Kiryu inched himself towards the woman, his senses taking a backseat to his chivalry. He reached his arm out around the crying girl.

"We will never leave you Carly, you're one of us now. We're the Dark Signers, we won't leave you like others will." He said with a smile. "And I'll never leave you either." He said with a smile.

Carly opened her eyes and saw a sight that could have been the most beautiful thing in the world, Kiryu's smile.

--

"Yusei!" Aki yelled as she ran towards him. Yusei dropped dead in their tracks; neither of them had expected to see Aki back for at least a few more hours. "Yusei." She said as she ran straight into his arms. She was sobbing.

Yusei wrapped his arms around the crying girl and patted her back. He turned his head to Jack for help, but the other man wasn't looking. The other man was thinking of the girl that he wished was in his arms right now. It didn't matter if Carly was crying or not, all Jack wanted was to just know that she was alive.

"Aki, are you okay?" Yusei said dumbly. Aki looked up at Yusei, with a smile.

"Yes Yusei, yes. I'm more than okay. I'm great." Yusei smiled at Aki. "I can think now Yusei, I can think." She said. "And Yusei, I think I love you."

--

Yusei smiled.

Aki grinned.

The pair kissed.

Divine was dead.

His memory would disappear.

Jack dreamed of Carly.

Carly and Kiryu sat on the floor of her room,

Laughing and getting to know each other.

Love is a strange thing.

Sometimes it can come when you least expect it.

Other times you need to lose someone to realize it.

Occasionally it's hard to let go of.

But most of all,

Love is love.

And love makes the world go 'round, it changes people for the better or for the worse, it can give people a cause, or it can just make them happy.

Love is love.

And love is what they shared.


End file.
